Life love and the unexpected changes
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Lion-o Roarson came from a wealthy family. His father was a lawyer. His mother was an obstetrician. Lion-o is going to college with his girlfriend Liosia. They have been dating for three years. Before their very first semester is over with Lion-o asks Liosia to marry him and they get married in the next semester. Soon their going to be something they don't expect.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o was packing to go to college. He was going to the same college as his girlfriend Liosia. He had been dating Liosia since Junior year in High school. They were voted cutest couple and most likely to get married.

His parents were proud of him. "It's great you and Liosia are going to the same college," Claudius said.

"Yes that girl is perfect my boy," Leona said.

"Yes, she is, after all they knew each other since they were six." Claudius said.

"I know those two were always close, and in middle school Lion-o developed the biggest crush on her, then in the Junior year of high school they became a couple," Leona said.

"Yes and they have been dating for three years," Claudius said. "Who knows maybe soon we will be hearing wedding bells,' he said.

"Yes maybe," Leona said.

Lion-o was all packed up. He hugged his parents good bye then climbed into the car waved. Then he drove off.

After a three hour drive Lion-o made it to Thundera University. "Here we are I can't wait," Lion-o said. He got out of the car and grabbed his stuff he saw Liosia. "Hey Liosia it's good to see you," he said.

"I'm so happy to be going to college with my boyfriend." Liosia said.

They took everything to their rooms and then went to orientation. One of the boys began to flirt with Liosia. "Hey buddy that's my girlfriend," Lion-o said.

"You mean was your girlfriend I always get what I want because I am Calon Notter. Come one baby you are with me now let's go," Calon said.

"No!" Liosia said.

"Leave her alone," Lion-o said.

Calon punched Lion-o down. Lion-o's nose was bleeding. "See I deserve this girl not you," Calon said. Then he saw Liosia run over to Lion-o. "I don't understand I'm rich, and my dad is movie director and I've been to acting school," he said.

"Hey I'm rich too, but I don't take things from others because I want it and think they shouldn't have it." Lion-o said.

"But I should always get what I want, no matter what it takes." Calon said.

"My dad say he's dealt with a lot of people like that, my dad's a lawyer he knows about the law and defend many men and women and testified against those who have done wrong or did someone who did someone else wrong," Lion-o said.

Liosia kissed Lion-o's face.

"But this isn't fair, I should get what I want and what I want is her," Calon said.

"She's not property," Lion-o said.

"What's going on here?" a campus officer asked.

"He says I should be his girlfriend even though I have boyfriend he just punched in the face." Liosia said.

"But I'm better and richer." Calon said.

"Listen you must learn to accept it when a girl is not interested and has someone else." the officer said. "If I catch you hitting other students again you will be in big trouble understand?" he said.

"Yes sir," Calon said.

The officer left.

Calon sighed and looked at Liosia. "Listen Calon I know you want to get what you want but there are plenty of other pretty girls here," Lion-o said.

"There are?" Calon asked.

"Look over there," Lion-o said.

Calon saw five young lionesses checking him out. "Hubba, hubba, I better get going and sorry," Calon said running off.

Lion-o and Liosia had been going to many of the same classes. Lion-o was going to be a Pediatrician and Liosia was learning to be a teacher. His parents were proud. Lion-o showed to be a prodigy as did Liosia. They were proving to be very smart.

There was a medical school in the college it was the colleges crowning jewel.

Lion-o was going in next year because he was so smart. Liosia was very smart too.

On date night Lion-o got out a box with a ring. "Liosia will you marry me?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes!" Liosia said.

The wedding planning had begun. They were getting married in January and everyone was really happy for them. All their friends and family came. It was a big celebration indeed.

"Lion-o do you take Liosia to be your wife?' the preacher asked.

"I do," Lion-o said.

"Liosia do you take Lion-o to be your husband?" the preacher asked.

"I do," Liosia said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," the preacher said. "You may kiss the bride," he said.

The two of them kissed and everyone cheered.

This was a wonderful moment indeed.

They were now husband and wife.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia moved into an apartment near the college when second semester started. Over the next couple of months things were going smoothly. Soon the new year started and Lion-o was in the medical school part of the college.

"How are things going there Lion-o?" Liosia asked.

"They are going great," Lion-o said kissing her. "They are really impressed, I told them everyone on my mom's side is a doctor so I spent a lot of time reading the medical books, I even read medical books in the library." he said.

"They must be impressed." Liosia said.

"Yes, they said I must of really memorized the books word for word," Lion-o said. "But I know there is more to medicine than by the book," he said.

"That's true," Liosia said.

"Well we better get ready for that party, it said just bring soda no alcohol allowed." Lion-o said.

"I know," Liosia said. "We don't drink any way," she said.

They got dressed and went to the party. A couple of guys snuck alcohol in and the poured it into Lion-o and Liosia's sodas. They did it to other too. Lion-o and Liosia drank their sodas without knowing that. The others noticed and kicked the guys out.

Lion-o and Liosia became drunk from it. "I guess those guys spiked their drinks too," one of them said.

"I'll take them home," Bengali said. He drove them home and Pumyra picked Bengali up.

In their apartment Lion-o and Liosia were still drunk. Lion-o and Liosia took off their clothes and got into bed. They started kissing and rubbing each other. They were getting into it. They were making deep passionate love. Normally when they did have sex they used birth control. But this time they didn't, nor did they care. The door was locked and the curtains were shut and it was like they were the only two people in the world.

They woke up the next morning. "Morning," Lion-o said.

"Morning," she said.

"Oh my head," Lion-o said.

"My head hurts too," Liosia said.

They got dressed. Bengali knocked on the door. Lion-o answered it. "Hey, how are you two feeling?" Bengali asked.

"We both got bad headaches," Lion-o said.

"Well I thought you two would be having hangovers because two freshmen spiked you two's soda's with alcohol," Bengali said.

"Good grief," Lion-o said.

"Don't worry they are being talked to by the dean," Bengali said. "I'll take you two to the nurse several other people from the party are there now," he said.

The nurse treated them for their hangovers. After three days they both felt so much better. "I hope we don't go through that again," Lion-o said.

"Me too," Liosia said.

A couple of weeks later Liosia got Lion-o a present for his birthday. It was a kitten of the new pet species that a lab came up with. It was pretty cute. It didn't get very big, normally only weighed almost 24 pounds when full grown.

"Thank you," Lion-o said.

"I'm glad you like him," Liosia said.

"I'm going to call him Snarf," Lion-o said.

A few days later Snarf showed to stay close to Liosia. Mostly she thought it was because she had been vomiting lately. "Liosia are you okay?" Lion-o said.

"Oh my word," she said. She was looking at a pregnancy test she just used. It was positive. She came out of the bathroom.

"You look a little startled are you okay?" Lion-o asked.

"Lion-o take a look at this." Liosia said.

Lion-o took what she had in her hand. It was a pregnancy test. He looked at it and he was shocked. It was positive. He was shocked to say the least.

Liosia saw his shocked expression and was worried he might get mad. But she was surprised when he hugged her. He kissed her face. "We're going to have a baby." Lion-o said. He was so happy. She showed him the four other tests and all said she was pregnant.

"This is the best news ever!" Lion-o said.

Lion-o went to the medical school area of the college to take his classes. "Hey Lion-o you sure took your time," one of the students said.

"Well we are all here now, Pediatric medicine is what you want to go into it's all about treating children," the teacher said.

Lion-o raised his hand. "Yes Lion-o Roarson," the teacher said.

"Does that include babies?" Lion-o said.

"Yes," the teacher said. "Why do you ask?" he said.

"Well I got some news, apparently my wife Liosia who is studying to be a teacher is pregnant with our first child," Lion-o said.

"Congratulations," the teacher said. "Well since you both are in college you are going to need a job to help pay for the things you need for the baby," he said.

"I know, I'm starting to look for jobs once today's classes are over," Lion-o said.

"Tell you what Lion-o my sister is looking for part time student help at the clinic she works at and she is willing to pay for the help, if you're interested I'm sure she will hire you," the teacher said.

"I am interested," Lion-o said.

"Yes and another thing this job will give more credit so you can become a doctor faster," the teacher said.

"Thank you Professor Malter." Lion-o said.

"No problem I'll call my sister and tell her," Professor Malter said.

Professor Malter called his sister and she was going to meet Lion-o tomorrow. Lion-o got ready for it. He went to the doctor's office. "Hello, nice to meet you Lion-o, I hear your wife is pregnant with your first baby," Dr. Malter said.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

"I'm a pediatrician and this job will give you the training you need to graduate early and you will be paid for it," Dr. Malter said.

"I'm studying to be a pediatrician," Lion-o said.

"I know and this job will help you prepare for it." Dr. Malter said.

Lion-o got the job. "Okay get yourself some scrubs." Dr. Malter said.

"Okay," Lion-o said.

Lion-o made it back to the apartment. "I got the job I will get money and training. If I succeed at this job I will graduate early and be a full fledged doctor." Lion-o said.

"That's great Lion-o," Liosia said.

"I have to go get some scrubs." Lion-o said. He bought the scrubs he needed. He got ones with cartoon characters and animals on them. Lion-o got dressed the next day and went out and started working.

Liosia's mother called her to see how she was doing. "I'm doing fine mom don't worry," Liosia said.

"I know but this is your first pregnancy, I just want to check on you," her mother said.

"I know, I have my first prenatal check up next week. I'm sure everything is fine," Liosia said.

"I hope everything goes okay for you well bye," she said.

When it came time for Liosia's prenatal check up Lion-o was given time off work to go with her. The doctor came in her name was Dr. Vix and she started to do the ultrasound. There was a little heartbeat. "Good news your baby is fine," she said. She pointed at the screen. "There is your baby right there." she said. "Right now your baby is no bigger than a pea" she said.

Lion-o and Liosia kissed each other.

They were going to document the growth of her belly. They couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o got a call from his parents. They wanted to know if Liosia was doing okay and how his new job was going. "It's going fine I'm getting all the training I need and Dr. Malter says soon I will be full fledged doctor before the rest of my class." Lion-o said.

"That's great, so is Liosia doing okay?" Claudius asked.

"Yes she's doing fine," Lion-o said.

"We're happy you two are going to have your first baby so is everything going alright and how far along is she?" Leona asked.

"Things are going great she saw the doctor two weeks ago the baby is fine and she is almost ten weeks." Lion-o said.

"Good, soon she'll start showing, and you need to start working on the nursery," Leona said.

"I know I talk to the build owner and he said I can make the second bedroom into a nursery as long as I don't do serious damage. He said paint is okay and so is wall paper as long as don't make big holes in the wall everything should be fine to turn it into a nursery." Lion-o said.

"Good," Leona said.

"Well son take good care of her," Claudius said.

"I will, we are both reading pregnancy books. I'm reading ones for dads." Lion-o said.

"Good, you need to know that stuff," Claudius said.

"Lion-o who you talking to?" Liosia asked coming in.

"Liosia came in with the dinner we ordered. I got to go bye," Lion-o said.

"Bye," Claudius said.

"Who were you talking to Lion-o?" Liosia asked again.

"My parents," Lion-o said.

"I see," Liosia said.

A few weeks passed and now Liosia was 16 weeks pregnant. "Oh you're starting to get a belly." Lion-o said.

"I know I'm close to four months pregnant," Liosia said.

"That's great," Lion-o said.

"Well I soon have to look for maternity clothes." Liosia said. Liosia started shopping for them. Lion-o was with her.

Today Liosia was in the elevator. A freshman noticed Liosia was pregnant. "Looks like someone is a bad girl," she said out loud.

"Excuse me?" Liosia said.

"You, you're a bad girl and trash you should know not to have sex so often while your single and now look where it got you," the girl said.

Liosia showed the girl her left hand. "Hey, look she's married," a nice boy said who had been listening.

"You're married?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I'm married and I got pregnant after I was married." Liosia said.

"I'm sorry," the girl said.

"Don't assume a pregnant girl at a school is bad or trash, think was it because she had sex with her boyfriend or was she raped?" Liosia said.

"I didn't think about that," the girl said.

"If you were in that position would you want someone to say that to you?" Liosia asked.

"No I only did it because that is what my friends say pregnant girls in schools are," the girl said.

"Well think about it before opening your mouth," Liosia said.

"I'm sorry," the girl said.

"It's okay," Liosia said.

Liosia finished her classes and went home. Lion-o came home too. "Hello Lion-o how was work?" Liosia asked.

"Fine I did pretty well, I help give three kids chicken pox vaccines." Lion-o said.

"Great," Liosia said.

They hoped to find out the gender of their baby soon. Lion-o and Liosia would soon be gathering the things they need for the baby.

It was time for another doctor's visit. They were going to find out the gender of the baby. Dr. Vix did the ultrasound. "Okay the baby is healthy I can see what the baby is, do you want know?" Dr. Vix asked.

"Yes," Liosia said.

"We sure do," Lion-o said.

"Congratulations it's a girl," Dr. Vix said.

Lion-o kissed Liosia they were so happy. "We're going to have a daughter," Liosia said.

"Yes, and I think I have make sure she doesn't run into any boys with the wrong idea," Lion-o said.

Liosia laughed to herself Lion-o was being a typical father with a daughter already.

They made it home. Lion-o called his parents. "Hello Lion-o how are things going?" Claudius asked.

"Things are going great," Lion-o said.

"How is Liosia?" Leona asked.

"She's fine," Lion-o said. "I have some great news," he said.

"What's the great news?" Claudius asked.

"The baby is a girl," Lion-o said.

"Congratulations," Claudius said.

"You two must be so happy," Leona said.

"We are, and I know she will be my little girl," Lion-o said.

"Yes and when she gets interested in boys look out." Claudius said.

"I know that will happen, I just hope they don't try anything when I'm around," Lion-o said.

"I bet they won't," Claudius said.

Liosia called her parents and told them the good news.

Now they had to get the nursery ready for a baby girl.

Lion-o and Liosia picked some pink paint and a butterfly decal and painted purple butterflies on the walls. They got other things too. They ordered a crib and mobile and other things. They started getting diapers and other stuff.

Soon the baby would come. Snarf looked around all curious. He would sit next to Liosia then curl up next to her belly. If stranger in the apartment got close Liosia's belly Snarf would claw at them. It was obvious Snarf knew something was going to happen soon and it had to do with Liosia.

But the birth was at least five months away.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Lion-o and Liosia were doing well in school and happily waiting the impending birth of their daughter. Liosia got looks and comments from other students but ones who knew her talked to her and stood up for her. The both of them graduated early.

They were in their apartment making sure they were prepared for the baby. They were plenty excited. Liosia was going to have the baby in four more months. Lion-o kissed her. "Hello my love how are you and our baby girl doing?" Lion-o would say when he came home.

"We're doing fine," Liosia said.

The baby was due in April which was coming very soon. They were very happy. There were birthing classes. Liosia's belly has really grown. She had grown more beautiful in Lion-o's eyes. They even walked in the park together.

In fact they were walking in the park now. A couple with a baby saw them. "Hello I'm Cliff and this my with Tam," Cliff said.

"Hello," Lion-o said.

"So it looks like you two are going to have a baby so when is the baby coming?" Cliff asked.

"In April," Liosia said.

"So what are you having?" Tam asked.

"A girl," Lion-o said.

"Congratulations." Cliff said.

"That is a healthy baby," Lion-o said.

"Thank you," Tam said.

"That's so nice," Cliff said.

"It makes me happy to see a healthy cub," Lion-o said. "We forgot to introduce ourselves I'm Lion-o, and this is my wife Liosia," he said.

"Nice to meet you," Cliff asked.

"So what do you two do for living?" Tam asked.

"I just got my degree in teaching to be a third grade teacher and my husband is one of the youngest new pediatricians to graduate." Liosia said.

"That's great," Cliff said.

"Well it was nice meeting you we got to go," Lion-o said. "Because Liosia here has an appointment with Dr. Vix." he said.

"Okay I hope it goes well bye!" Cliff said.

The doctor's appointment went great.

One night Lion-o paid his parents a visit. "Lion-o why are you here?" Claudius asked.

"Liosia and I had a fight," Lion-o said.

"What was the fight about?' Claudius asked.

"I was at work and my boss said he was proud of me and there was a new Love and care children's clinic opening in Thundera. He needs a head Pediatrician there and he chose me," Lion-o said.

"That's great," Claudius said.

"I know, we have to be there in six months. So we have to be there after the baby is born." Lion-o said. "The moment I said Thundera her face just dropped, she said it's good for me and there is school that she can work at. But she said with the baby she felt it might be hard living in a city full of strangers, she called me a 1950's husband who wants her to take a backseat to my career," Lion-o said.

"Wow," Claudius said.

"I feel like she is just being over concerned and jealous wife who just wants me to only focus on her happiness," Lion-o said.

"Did you say that to her?" Claudius asked.

"Yes, I didn't want to go back there so I came here," Lion-o said. "Dad do you think I'm being unreasonable with her if you do I won't go, but you and mom told me to follow my dreams," he said.

"If it was Liosia being offered the job would you go with her where it was?" Claudius asked.

"In a heartbeat," Lion-o said.

A car drove up. It was Liosia and she came in. "Lion-o I'm sorry I talked to my parents and I realized if it was me getting a new job you will go with me wherever it was whenever it is," Liosia said.

They hugged and kissed. Liosia started to laugh. "Baby's got the hiccups," she said. Lion-o smiled rubbing her belly.

Soon it was March. Everything was running smoothly. Liosia was six weeks from her due date. They were plenty excited about this.

Five weeks passed by quickly. Liosia felt ready to pop. Lion-o could see she was anxious. The birth was a week away. The baby was due on the 22nd and it was the 13th. Liosia was getting anxious.

Four days went by. "Lion-o I want this kid out of me," she said.

Lion-o rubbed her back. "I know, it must be very uncomfortable," Lion-o said.

Two more days passed. the 22nd would be here before they knew it. It was the 19th. They made sure they were packed.

It was 3:00 am on the 20th. Liosia was pretty restless. She felt pain that came then went away. "Lion-o," she said waking him up.

"What is it?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm having contractions it's time." she said.

"Oh my," Lion-o said.

"Get me to the hospital," Liosia said.

"Hang on I need to call my mother she know's more about first time labor than we do," Lion-o said. He called his mother and told her whats going on. She told him not to go to hospital yet when she heard Liosia's contractions were pretty far apart.

He help Liosia move around to help move labor along and ease her contractions.

Then about two hours later Liosia's water broke. So after that Leona said take Liosia to the hospital.

Once there Liosia was laying in bed. Lion-o was holding her hand.

Then at 7:00 am Liosia gave birth to a healthy baby girl. "Hello Claudia," Liosia said.

"Hello beautiful," Lion-o said.

The grandparents came in it was a happy moment.

Soon it was June and they had to get there before August so Liosia can get ready for her job at the school.

They made it to Thunder and got everything ready in their house. It was nice. Lion-o started working. Soon Liosia would too. Claudia would start growing up.


End file.
